


Наследие

by Cexmet, fandom_gerontophilia_2016



Series: 2016 || Mini G-PG-13 [9]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гарри позволяет Честеру время от времени забывать об обязанностях главы ордена, они оба, по молчаливому сговору, откладывают наиболее значительные разногласия, когда уходят в спальню</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наследие

Все имущество Честера Кинга будет принадлежать «Кингсмэн» после его смерти — он составил завещание в пользу одного из подставных фондов, уже давно, и не изменит в нем ни строчки; некоторые решения не имеет смысла пересматривать, сколько бы лет ни прошло с их принятия, поэтому небольшой банковский счет, запертые в старых сейфах фамильные драгоценности и ветшающее поместье, с которым едва справляются нанятые задешево слуги, станут собственностью ордена. Честер надеется, что новый Артур сумеет распорядиться ими мудро.

Род Кингов пресекся: двое старших братьев, Фрэнсис и Альберт, погибли на войне, а сам Честер не смог или, вернее, не захотел обзавестись наследником, не только потому, что никогда не любил женщин — он, в конце концов, был бы не первым и не последним, кто ложится в супружескую постель только после пары стаканов виски, к тому же зажмурившись — скорее, причина была в другом: Честеру не нравилась сама мысль о неизбежных страданиях, на которые обрекал любых детей, даже родившихся в обеспеченных семьях, перенаселенный мир с его неизбежными войнами и эпидемиями. Конечно, у Честера есть кузены и кузины — Вудленды, Краули, Арлессы — но большую часть жизни он не общался с ними, знал только по именам, едва ли представляя, чем занимаются их дети, их внуки, как сложились их судьбы, он отдалился от родственников так давно, что успел забыть лица даже тех, кого видел. Давно. Целую жизнь назад. Едва ли кто-нибудь из них задумывается о Честере или помнит его имя, так что оставлять кому-нибудь из них наследство было бы даже неучтиво. 

«Кингсмэн» — самое близкое подобие семьи, которое у него есть: люди, заслуживающие доверия, дом, где всегда ждут, а также ответственность, неизбежная для старшего в доме необходимость наставлять прочих, поддерживать в ордене жизнь — но также здесь есть и те, кто готов поддержать его самого в любом начинании или предложить остановиться, предложить обдумать все снова перед самым принятием важного решения. Такие, как Галахад. 

Галахад — своенравный и даже заносчивый рыцарь, достаточно одаренный, чтобы иметь право как на первое, так и на второе; не исключено, что именно Галахад станет новым Артуром, когда придет время выбирать: он не только самый старший, самый опытный из агентов, он еще и умеет принимать решения, которые никому не нравятся, и отстаивать свое мнение, каким бы спорным оно ни казалось остальным. Он всегда напоминал Честеру его самого в более молодые годы: то же упорство, нежелание отказываться от однажды выбранного пути — пожалуй, именно это когда-то стало причиной их сближения, ведь всегда интереснее иметь дело с тем, кто готов спорить, чем с тем, кто предпочитает сразу же отвечать согласием.  
Иногда Галахад бывает утомительным в своем упрямстве, но оно — часть его очарования. К тому же Честер привык думать о Галахаде как о всего лишь части Гарри Харта, одной стороне из многих, и он старается не позволять личным разногласиям, возникающим за рыцарским столом, проникать в его личную жизнь. Кажется, Гарри разделяет эту позицию, по крайней мере, он старается оставлять Галахада за порогом личных комнат. 

Гарри позволяет Честеру время от времени забывать об обязанностях главы ордена, они оба, по молчаливому сговору, откладывают наиболее значительные разногласия, не важно — высказанные вслух или сохраненные в мыслях, когда уходят в спальню, и это — одна из причин, по которым связь с ним оказалась такой долгосрочной: он умеет подыгрывать, умеет сглаживать острые углы, когда возникает подобная необходимость; хороший агент обязан быть гибким, не впадать в крайности, и Гарри отлично с этим справляется. Еще одна причина, по которой Честер так и не стал искать кого-нибудь помоложе, когда в Гарри начали проступать признаки неумолимой старости, все отчетливее с каждым годом. 

В последние годы он стал быстрее уставать, и отчасти утратил прежнюю гибкость, но его поцелуи все так же хороши, как когда Гарри был молодым человеком, для которого любовная связь с наставником стала одним из первых ходов против принятых негласных правил. Время от времени Честер задумывается о том, насколько иным был бы Гарри — или Галахад — если бы у него самого тогда хватило бы сил противостоять юношеской настойчивости; вероятно, это сделало бы скучнее не только личную историю каждого из них, но и «Кингсмэн» в целом. 

Иногда, если выдается свободный вечер, прежде чем отправиться в спальню, они разговаривают, сидя у камина — о разных ничего не значащих мелочах или абстрактных идеях, никогда не упоминая конкретные дела ордена, будь то завершенные агентами операции или подписанные договоры о сотрудничестве. Впрочем, даже в самой сдержанной беседе они оба остаются верны своим взглядам. 

Гарри — или, по меньшей мере, Галахад — уверен, что сможет спасти весь мир, остановить неизбежное приближение Третьей Мировой войны, разрешить любой ядерный конфликт, с чего бы тот ни начался. Он уже делал подобное несколько раз, а потому может основываться на собственном опыте. Но Честеру — не только Артуру — эта точка зрения кажется слишком оптимистичной, чем дольше он смотрит на мир, тем сильнее убеждается в том, что его нельзя излечить, не прибегая к хирургическим вмешательствам, и, в таком случае, «Кингсмэн» в их нынешнем виде не столько помогают человечеству выжить, сколько мешают, спасая отдельных людей, но не меняя ситуации в целом. 

Но Честер никогда не делится подобными соображениями ни с кем, даже с Гарри: с одной стороны, подобные мысли — слишком личное, с другой — он предпочитает ограждать личную жизнь от проблем, с которыми сталкивается Артур. Так что это — еще одна вещь, о которой они молчат, оставаясь вдвоем. 

Иногда Честер представляет себе, как Гарри через десять, или, самое больше, двадцать лет, приняв его титул, перенимает сомнения вместе с именем Артура, ритуальным оружием, кодами доступа к полной базе данных, собранных «Кингсмэн» за почти век. Быть Артуром — не только честь, но обязанность отвечать за каждый проигрыш или выигрыш ордена. Честеру бесконечно жаль, что он не может оставить Гарри в наследство что-нибудь лучше, к примеру — мир без предпосылок для Третьей Мировой, но, с другой стороны, Гарри талантлив и, если всем повезет, то ему удастся справиться даже с сомнениями, и они уйдут в прошлое, вместе с последним из семьи Кингов. Это — самая утешительная мысль о смерти из всех, когда-либо приходивших Честеру в голову, и он старается сосредоточиться на ней, всякий раз, когда, склонившись ближе в ночном полумраке, Гарри осторожно целует его в лоб, как мертвеца. 

Засыпая — они редко остаются вместе до рассвета, но Гарри никогда не уходит сразу же после того, как кончаются силы для любовных ласк — Честер думает о мире, где не будет необходимости в войнах за ресурсы или землю, о мире, который хотел бы оставить в наследство Гарри и всему ордену. Возможно, однажды он узнает, как это сделать.


End file.
